1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to lantern holders. In particular, the invention relates to devices for holding lanterns for people who are fishing at night.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing at night is a very popular sport. Fish such as catfish, eels, sturgeon and carp have a well-developed sense of smell, and can be caught at night, as well as during the day. Other species, such as steelheads, bluefish, striped bass, and large mouth bass can also be caught at night, using still bait. Crappie and catfish are especially attracted to areas of water that are illuminated.
Night fishing requires a light, such as a lantern. The float, or the line itself, must be observed, so that the hook can be set when a bite occurs. Also, light is needed for baiting the hook, unhooking the fish, and other related tasks. Conventional lanterns, having a pivoting bail, may be hung from a tree branch or from a lantern holder.
Prior art lantern holders generally include a hook on which the bail handle of the lantern can be hung. The lantern then hangs downward from the bail handle. When hung in such a manner, the lantern generally emits the majority of its light horizontally, rather than downward toward the water. It was desired to have a lantern holder that would hold the lantern at an angle, so that the lantern would emit its light downward toward the water.